


Own (the Sword)

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [215]
Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Competition, Drabble, Duelling, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan is the finest, sharpest sword Alex has known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Own (the Sword)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [classics_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=classics_lover).



> Prompt by classics_lover: [Tortall, Alanna/Duke Roger or Alanna/Alex of Tirragen or Alanna/Roger/Alex, duelling](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/629743.html?thread=86275567#t86275567)

If Alan were a woman, Alex would bed him, but Alan is not a woman and Alex has little use for the ones like Delia, soft and vulnerable to sharp points.  
  
Alan is the finest, sharpest sword Alex has known. He wants to claim it, own it, to hold that skill himself. So he waits and bides his time for the right moment to duel and test themselves against each other.  
  
He waits until they are alone and they can give it everything they have. Alan won't _really_ fight unless he has to and no one else can save him.


End file.
